In a three-dimensional nonvolatile memory, a plurality of memory cells is arrayed along a height direction of a pillar on a side surface of the pillar extending in a height direction. In the three-dimensional nonvolatile memory, improvement of a signal speed in word lines stacked in the height direction of the pillar is desired.